Shining Down By Stars
by GreenDayfan1
Summary: It's prom, and Ashley wants Andros to go, but can he make it?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Not mine p-e-r-i-o-d!_

_A/N: Well, for honor of all the things this person has done for me like giving me a birthday gift, this is for Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow because it's her birthday and EVERYONE BETTER WISH HER A HAPPY BIRTHDAY NOTICE THE CAPS! It should be her birthday because I can't give this chapter tomorrow so here it is!_

_Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow: Here's the birthday gift and happy birthday! It wasn't late after all. HAPPY BIRTHDAY I WISH YOU A VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY! EVEN IF ITS A BAD ONE I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WILL CHEER YOU UP! ;)_

_Phantom Rogue: Thanks for helping me:) REMEMBER TO WISH AH/AS A HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

_Jenny: Here's the chapter I was telling you about...REMEMBER TO WISH AH/AS A HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

_All Readers: Wish Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow a HAPPY BIRTHDAY! And review please._

Shining Down By Stars

Chapter 1

Ashley sighed as she read the newsflash about the high school prom. It was always her dream that this day would come and go and dance with the man of her life. She remembered she would play dolls and she would be the beautiful princess dancing happily ever after with prince charming but she wasn't sure if she was going only if she didn't find a date but that was before she met Andros...

"Hey," Cassie smiled at her best friend, "you look gloomy, what's wrong?" As Cassie asked, she looked down at the ad where it printed Prom Night in big dark letters.

"Are you going? Ask Andros I've notice a relationship between you two ever since you guys just met each other."

"I don't know Cassie, I have nothing to wear and I think Andros has been busy lately and its tomorrow."

"He is, trust me, I know love when I see one. Here, I have a dress I wore to my school dance not to long ago. You know my choice in clothes and you've always liked it. Now all you need is to get your body over there and have the courage to ask him out!"

"Alright, alright, I'll go only if you come with me," Ashley said getting up but as she stood up, Andros beat her to it.

"Hey Andros, Ashley as something to tell you I'll leave you guys alone," (some friend she is when she just she'll be there with her) Cassie said, leaving the room snickering afterwards.

"What is it you need to tell me?" Andros asked curious to know what

Cassie was talking about.

"Well, ummm the high school prom is tomorrow and I was wondering if you would come," Ashley said hoping he would say yes.

"Of course I'll come, I promise," Andros said but wasn't sure if he should have promised her.

"You promise?"

"I promise!"

"Thanks, your the best!" Ashley said giving him a kiss on the cheek but instead he hoped for a kiss on the mouth but he knew that a kiss on the cheek was all he needed from Ashley because he made her from gloomy to happy and he was proud of it.

_A/N #2: I know its a sucky chapter its my first fanfic story so nice reviews no bad ones please... REMEBER TO READ AND REVIEW AND WISH ASHLEY HAMMOND/ASTRO YELLOW A VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY! OR ELSE YOU WILL SEE A WHOLE OTHER SIDE OF ME! _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine p-e-r-i-o-d

A/N: Dedicated to phantom rogue for all the things she's done for me after all her story was the first story i have ever read. thx for everything!

_Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow: thx i hope i will 2. well heres my up8 sry for the long wait..._

_Phantom Rogue: Well, this chapter is dedicated for you;) thx for all the things you've done for me ur story was lyk the first story i ever read on fanfiction. --- it means ur special;) _

_Jenny: My next chapter of my new story will be dedicated for you promise. I'll let u and phantom rogue be my beta-reader so there is no picky of who's the best. _

_the-power-of-love:yes she must be(here that ah/ay?) and out of alllll the notices i put 2 wish ashley hammond/astro yellow u didnt say happy birthday to her. o well since this is my first story ill let you off..._

Chapter 2

Ashley entered the dance floor, admiring the decorations of stars everywhere, the bright ceiling - it was like a starry night. She went over to the tables where she saw Cassie flirting with the football players.

"Cass', would you stop flirting with guys - you don't even know if they already have girlfriends," Ashley said pulling her friend away from the group.

"Hey I might have my chances, you never know what happens," Cassie said looking indignant as she was leaving the table, "Call me!"

"I wonder where Andros is, he was suppose to be here 15 minutes ago," Ashley said looking worried.

"Didn't you tell me he promised you he would come?" Cassie asked cheering up her friend.

"Yeah, and I'm sure he'll be here" Ashley said certainly but she wasn't sure yet. The music started as people came to the dance floor and started dancing.

An hour passed, and there was only thirty minutes left of prom. _This was the worst day of my whole life. Andros wasn't here and there's just no use of staying when I'm just sitting here alone without a date. _

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time _

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

Cassie came back, sitting down resting her legs. As Cassie sat down, she spotted a familiar face.

"Ashley I'll be back," as she went over to where she saw that strangely familiar face but Ashley felt a hand on her shoulder thinking it was Cassie.

"Cassie maybe I should just leav-" she didn't get a chance to finish when she didn't realize the hand wasn't hers, it was someone else's.

"Are you sure about that or may I have this dance?" Andros asked holding out his hand and gazing into the eyes he felt dearly sorry. He saw the sadness in her eyes and wished that this mistake was never to happen again.

Choking with tears, "Yes," Ashley said, putting her hand in his.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you _

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

Ashley looked up into his eyes forgiving him for being so late because all she wanted to do was dance with the man she loved and Andros thought the exact thing hoping she would forgive him for all the mistakes he has done to her. The song was right, everything she does is beautiful and right it makes him feel happy because he never felt this way before.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you _

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

When the song ended, Ashley leaned over to give him a kiss. It was a sweet and soft kiss - but this time not on the cheek but on the mouth. He was glad that this time she kissed him on the mouth and not on the cheek as he kissed her back sweet and tender. Ashley rested her head on his chest and Andros rested his head one her shoulder, feeling so comfortable he wished this night would never end.

A/N: Well, that's the end of that story. Hope you like it read and review please!


End file.
